MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type
The MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type is a variant of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type that appears in both seasons of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics Prior to the introduction of the Tieren Ground Type late in the Solar Power Wars that occurred during the construction of the Orbital Elevators, the Human Reform League (HRL) relied on the fossil fuel based MSJ-04 Fantong, which had no space-use variant.High Grade 1/144 MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type model kit manualHigh Grade 1/144 MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type model kit manual For space combat, the small mobile armor MAJ-S08 Xiaoshou was deployed, but as the wars went on and the fighting intensified, HRL realized it needed a better machine.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Profile Page'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 First Season' Book Playing catch up to the other militaries in developing space-use mobile suits, the HRL successfully created its first such mobile suit, the Tieren Space Type, using the Tieren Ground Type as a base and incorporating data from the Xiaoshou.MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' BookDefunct Gundam 00 English Official Website Profile Page'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book By AD 2307, the versatile Tieren Space Type has served as the HRL's mainstay mass production space mobile suit for more than a decade, but it remains in active service thanks to multiple minor revisions. While some of its features are obsolete, the technologies utilized are highly reliable, enabling easy repair. Equipped with various space-use equipment, including nine thrusters across its body, this mobile suit has excellent mobility in space (as seen during the Gundam capture operation) despite weighing over 120t.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book The tanks on its legs are filled with water for use as propellant, they also serve as crude shields and can even be ejected to block incoming enemy fire. Each leg is normally fitted with one tank, though multiple connected tanks are utilized for long distance travel. As the Tieren Space Type operates in space, an environment vastly different from that on earth, its control method is also totally different, but compared to mobile suits from other factions, the time taken to master the Tieren Space Type is at least twice as fast. This is because a standardized control system is adopted across all Tieren variants, making them very easy to pilot. On the other hand, the HRL is also looking into a new control system, starting with the panoramic monitor system used in the MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi. However, this system still needs improvements, as it required huge amount of data processing, making it unsuitable for normal pilots. With the appearance of newer GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suits from AD 2308 onwards, the Tieren Space Type is regarded as an older generation mobile suit with inferior performance.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Katharon Color Profile'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season' Book However, even in AD 2312, it continues to be operated by the Earth Sphere Federation Army (ESF Army) as well as anti-federation organizations, such as Katharon. Katharon's Tieren Space Type has a different color scheme to differentiate them HRL/ESF Army's units, but otherwise there is no much differences in terms of performance. There do exist some units operated by Katharon with unspecified special modifications. Armaments ;*200mm x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun (Space Type) :Attached to the forearm, the 200mm x 25 Caliber Smoothbore Gun (Space Type) is the Tieren Space Type's main weapon. A space-use version of the ground type's smoothbore gun, it has identical capabilities with the main difference being the two additional two heat sinks attached to the gun's barrel. These heat sinks are made of super-hard carbon and can be used as carbon blades for close combat. To adapt to a wide range of operations, the smoothbore gun can use various types of ammunitions, including armor piercing rounds, APFSDS rounds, grenades, anti-air projectiles, flares, rocket assisted projectiles, etc. ;*30mm Machine Gun :A basic armament shared amongst the Tieren series. It is a 6-barreled, shell-firing machine gun built into the left chest.No Grade 1/100 MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type model kit manual Despite having small caliber and a low attack power, its rapid fire capability means that it is suitable for anti-personal, anti-air purpose and the likes. Additionally, although it cannot damage enemy units during mobile suit combat, it can still restrict enemy's movements. While not the Tieren's main weapon, its wide range of applications makes it one of the factors that contributed to the suit's high versatility. Special Equipment & Features ;*Carbon Net Launcher :Mounted below the left chest, the optional Carbon Net Launcher shoots a rocket-propelled projectile that releases a carbon net from its tip. The carbon net spreads open for capturing enemy mobile suit with help from the four rockets mounted at the corners. As the carbon net is made of E-Carbon, it has high toughness and can immobilize the target after wrapping around it. ;*Gel Launcher :An optional four-barreled attachment mounted on the forearm, it fires rocket-propelled capsules that shoots a gel after closing in on the target. The gel hardens instantly upon impact, and is typically aimed at the target's joints, movable parts and thrusters to restrict movements. ;*Carbon Wire Launcher :Mounted on the right chest, the optional Carbon Wire Launcher fires a wired, rocket-propelled anchor. Can be used to entangle/capture and then tow an enemy mobile suit as the wire is made of E-Carbon. History The Tieren Space Type was the space variant of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type, and as of AD 2307, it had served as Human Reform League's primary space mobile suit for more than a decade. One of the primary duties of the Tieren Space Type was defending the HRL's Orbital Elevator, protecting it from various enemy forces such as terrorists. A squad of Tieren Space Types performed such a mission on the day of the Orbital Elevator's tenth anniversary celebration. They failed to intercept the terrorists but there were no losses thanks to the intervention of the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios and GN-005 Gundam Virtue. During the MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi's performance test, Sergei Smirnov launched in a Tieren Space Type to supervise/monitor. When the Taozi acted erratically due to its pilot, Soma Peries, having her quantum brainwaves interfered by Allelujah Haptism's, Sergei quickly catch up to her but could not stop her from shooting and damaging a part of the Orbital Elevator's low orbit station. Sergei's Tieren Space Type then worked with the Celestial Being's Gundams to stop one of the station's gravity blocks from falling to Earth. Later, a large squad of Tieren Space Types was fielded in the Gundam capture operation led by Sergei Smirnov, who piloted a MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type. For this mission, they were equipped with special equipment - the carbon net launcher, the gel launcher and the carbon wire launcher. The squad almost succeeded in the capture of the Kyrios and the Virtue, however previously unknown abilities of both Gundams and their Meisters led to the mission ending in failure with heavy losses. By AD 2312, after the establishment of the Earth Sphere Federation, the Tieren Space Type was eventually relegated from frontline duties in favor of newer GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suits. However, they still serve as frontline units for the anti-government group Katharon, but they proved ineffective in dealing with more advanced GN Drive Tau units such as the GNX-609T GN-XIII and GNX-704T Ahead. In AD 2314, several Tieren Space Types were among the forces deployed in the desperate defense against the ELS. Variants ;*MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type Picture Gallery MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type.jpg Tieren Space Type Screenshot.jpg|Heading into combat Net Launcher.gif|With Carbon Net Launcher Net Missile.gif|Carbon Net pre-release Net.gif|Carbon Net post-release Gel Launcher.gif|Aiming Gel Launcher Gel Canister.gif|Gel released from capsule Grappling Cables.gif|Launching the Carbon Wire Gundam 00 Awakening of the Trailblazer - vlcsnap-2011-02-18-21h03m45s78.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- Gunpla Hg00-tieren-spt.jpg|HG00 1/144 MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type (2008): box art HG Tieren Space Type2.jpg|HG00 1/144 MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type HG Tieren Space Type3.jpg|HG00 1/144 MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type Notes & Trivia References External links *MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type on MAHQ.net